Some of the cars are not equipped with the Bluetooth receiver, and users may not be able to adjust the equalization of the audio information, such as music, via the Bluetooth interface. If the users want to adjust the modes of the music, the users need to access to the menu of the mobile device to select the modes, which may be dangerous when driving.